Children Of The Ancient Ones-Book 1: Sapphire
by Trentonhutchison
Summary: A spin off series of Percy Jackson. As you read you follow a journey of a young hero


Children of the ancient ones

By trentonhutchison

 **Chapter 1 Arrival**

Darkness, That's all I see when I opened my eyes just suffocating darkness it surrounded me it's trying to kill me, but then I realized that it wasn't trying to kill me but trying to help me pushing me along. It seemed to be leading me somewhere but that's what I couldn't figure out where was I going then I stopped moving. It seemed as if my body was just suspended floating in the water neither sinking or rising, all of the sudden my body began to rise slowly at first but gained speed gradually as it rose threw the water. I clenched my eyes shut not daring to open them but I could sense an object in the water and that it was moving close was i going to hit it. All of the sudden I broke threw the surface, hitting the object and it seemed to be a small boat a kanoo as a matter of fact the column of water pushed me high into the air. Lighting and thunder rippled across the sky it seemed if the sky was mad and it was making a large roar a declaration. Then silently and calmly the column of water set me on a shore but it seemed to small to be called a shore but a beach, my legs were so shaky and it seemed if I could not stand but when i finally did and my eyes adjusted to the outside light. I saw a multitude of children from the ages of seven to nineteen they seemed to be staring at something I suddenly realized that they were staring at me. "Hi I said" I feel forward but before I could two of the older boys caught me around my shoulders. "Thx I looked at them one seemed to be shorter than the two with sandy blonde hair and rippling muscles the other one seemed to be thin, tall and, had jet black hair. A girl from the crowd whispered to a man who seemed to be sitting on a horse then I realized that he was the horse. Where his legs should be were horses lower body. "Chiron he shouldn't be here obviously pointing her tone in my direction. The girl seemed to be a little shorter than the tall dark haired boy she had dark blonde hair with intense storm grey eyes that seemed they could stare into someone's soul. I couldn't take it anymore and the pressure of sleep washed over me and soon loss conscious.

 **Chapter 2 welcome to camp half-blood**

I broke in and out of sleep, each time I did there always seemed to be a guy sitting in a chair next to me and my hands were uncomfortably tied down to the bed. I squirmed to get free and I heard someone shout he's awake. A boy rushed into my room except something seemed odd about this boy, he had a aura about him a very dark and sad aura it seemed if death followed everywhere he went. He had dark black hair and wore a aviator's jacket, he looked down at me and said "sorry dude this is going to hurt" he put his hands over me and it seemed if my memories and living soul wa trying to be ripped from me. The agony was to much for me to bear and once again I slipped into a dreamless sleep. The last time I woke up there was no one setting beside me and my arms went tied to the bed. I sat up looking around them room there wasn't anyone in the room with me either. I made my way to the door it wasn't locked hmm I thought should I opened the door maybe I'll wait and see if anyone comes and gets me and help me figure out where I am and what I am doing here. No I decided I must be brave if these people are a danger to me the I must not show fear and I opened the door and stepped out into a long hallway and somehow I made my way downstairs and out a door and seemed to find myself outside and on a porch. There was a table beside me and people seemed to be playing around the table obviously playing a card game due to the cards they had in there hands. I looked across the valley it was a wonderful sight to behold and right atop the hill stood a large pine tree with a gold looking rug hanging in one of its lowest branches and to my eyes I couldn't believe but it looked like I a dragon encircled around the trunk of the tree. "Um I stuttered " so he wakes said the farthest of the players he seemed to be a really lazy guy due to his over sized gut he also had black hair that almost looked like it was a dark shade of purple like grapes. "Come sit he said and a chair appeared out of nowhere" You may call me Me. D like all the campers around here at this miserable camp that im forced to endure. " Yes sir my voice seemed to come deep within my chest as I was being forced to say the words. "Now now said the man closest to me who happened to be sitting in a wheelchair the boy has been through enough." "where am I I spoke clearly pointing my words at the man in the wheelchair he seems way more approachable than Mr. D. It was neither of them that spoke but the boy who sat in front of me it was the same one that had helped me from falling over. " Hey your the boy that helped me up pointing my words at the boy" "yes I am and I'm not just some boy my name is Percy Jackson and welcome to camp half blood" and what might your name be said Mr. D "My name is Tristan" "well Tristan my name is Chiron and we are all quite special do you no where you are" I'm sorry but everything seems like a fog I can't see anything threw it I wish I could tell you but where am I chiron" "well my dear boy your in camp for children whose parents are special, he looked at me and said do you know who the Greek gods are". "Yeah I know a little bit about them like Zeus and Demeter and Hades people like that but they all myths children's stories tell tell house the seasons work and how lighting storms form and what not". " Chiron chuckled you have a lot to learn my dear boy you are quite wrong the God's do exist and all these children here are offspring and so are you". Then all of the sudden it all made sense the recent memories all came together like jigsaw pieces "I started at chiron your a centaur aren't you". Yes and with that chiron stood up from the wheelchair and like magic he was in his true form again. Like Percy said welcome to camp half blood.

C **hapter 3 I get in a fight with Archer and his bow**

"Chiron stood and flexed his muscles why don't you help show Tristan here around the camp "you got chiron and with that Percy was off and signaled for me to follow him" Percy showed me everything he could this where we eat all of our meals it's called The pavilion over there is the bathroom and the volleyball court with strawberry fields "what are those I pointed to all the tiny houses that were assembled to what looked like a box. "Those are the cabins each Olympian God and a few if the minor gods have there own cabins were there children stay and sleep while there at camp "cool I really was excited to meet the other campers and get to know some of them maybe befriend some of them". A group of kids were all clustered together and wispersing it seemed that they were talking about me and Percy cause one of them happened to catch my eye and quit talking. The girl with grey eyes waved at Percy clearly signaling for him to come here "hey he said and turned to me will be ok on your own right". " Yay go ahead and I made may down to a small pond at the bottom off to the side of the volleyball court. I got to the edge and looked over the into the crystal clear water and I realized that faces were staring back at me " hi I whispered back to the floating faces" they just giggled and swam away ugh not very helpful are you guys I said under my breath. " Hey someone yelled across the valley looked up just in time to see a bow and arrow pointed right in front of my fave,his yell clearly had been heard across the valley cause it seemed if everyone was watching me and the kids that yelled. He spoke in a enraged tone " You knocked me and my boyfriend off our boat and ruined a romantic night for me so now I'm going to ruin a great normal day for you starting now". " I looked puzzled oh your the boat and people I accidentally knocked out of the way dude I'm really sorry about that"." I don't want your apology I'm going to embarrass you just like you did to me". The group that Percy had joined seemed to stop and watch the upcoming fight all of them seemed to be staring at me right of them. I looked back at my opponent and remembered I told myself don't let them see your fear stay strong. I got up and pushed past they boy with the bow. "No and I started to walk up the valley". "your not going anywhere he raised his bow and shot it directly at me and it did hit me it sank it's hard deep into my shoulder coming out the front of shoulder. Some people let out a little gasps but everyone seemed to wonder what I was going to do next. I could feel the rage building up inside me and I had to release it I turned it around " that was a big mistake". The arrow dissolved into water and reformed into a three forked weapon a trident except it was pitch black chiron came racing down the hill "boys stop this now" but it was to late I raced toward the bow kid. He shot several arrows at me but it was no use I blocked them easily with the trident I continued to race the boy until I front flipped right over him and landed behind him and with one simple move I used the end of the trident to pull his feet out from under him. He spun around his bow pointed at me "Nice trick but I clearly more experience" I didn't know what I was doing or what has going to happen, I lifted my hands to nothing happened. The Archer just looked at me and laughed, then water began to flood the valley thousands and thousands of gallons of water began to swirl around the Archer and then lift him high into the air then water disappeared and he fell with a thud. He landed on his back with a hard thump this he was clearly unconscious I held the trident daring anybody to challenge me. Then the whole placed gasped everyone was looking above me and I looked up just in time to see a symbol glowing above me it was fading fast it was two black tridents that formed together to make a x Chiron dropped to his knees and so did everyone else no one spoke except Chiron " hail Tristein son of Pontus god of the first seas.

 **Chapter 4 I get a cabin mate and a pet horse**

Everyone began to disperse which was fine I hated when people just stare at you. Chiron got up and walked over to me he also signaled for the group of campers that Percy was with. Not one of them took there eyes off me. "Chiron was the first to break the awkward silence since he don't have a cabin dedicated to your specific parent your just going to bunk in Poseidon dorm with Percy. A horn in the distance was blown and all the campers headed for the cabins. I just followed Percy to slate gray cabin that had seashells made into the walls the air around the cabin seemed to smell like the ocean which was fine with me I loves water it flowed so freely. Percy changed and hopped into a top bunk closet to a sink I changed as well but I took the bottom bunk everything was quite for a quite a while then out of the darkness of the cabin Percy spoke one simple word "goodnight" and he rolled over and went to sleep I whispered into the gloom "goodnight" and I soon fell asleep. After that night Percy seemed like a friend and a mentor to me even though I really didn't need to train, Chiron insisted that I did I hated fighting with swords. The swords seemed to be to light and unbalanced Percy soon began to notice my discomfort " you can change your weapon if you like I won't mind" "ok I changed my weapon to my classic black trident that quickly came quite clear that it was my weapon if choice". I had heard rumors all over the camp that Percy was the best dullest in the camp and u was going to pick Percy until I saw it. I got my chance me and Percy began to spare back and forth neither one of us could beat the other our clangs of weapons started to attract a crowd. Everyone seemed to be fix the stare at us waiting for one of us to give up, I lost my concentration and slipped up mean while Percy noticed this and brought his sword down and cut a large gash in my shoulder. I flinched but I was not going to give up I kept fight until I saw percy's flaw and I made my move knocking backward with the tip of the trident while disarming him and brought the tip of the sharp end if the trident at his throat. "I give percy dropped his sword". Everyone seemed struck with aw. "Good fighting I helped Percy arm I also picked up his sword for him". "Thanks" I then realized that the people watching me were the exact people that were in Percy's group of friends. " Why are they always staring at me". "We are trying to decide whether you are a threat or not", "but I'm not a threat I'm not going to hurt anyone and why is that boy who always looks sad glare at me". "Well on your very first day here you happened to knock out his boyfriend he's that kid that attacked with his bow"."oh I didn't know tell him that I'm sorry". "Why don't you tell him yourself". Percy led me over to the group of people, "I looked directly at the sad looking kid hey dude I'm sorry that I knocked out your boyfriend". "He just looked at me he's ok he will live". "I don't know all your guy's name". There was exactly three girls and four boys they all introduced themselves starting with the girls. "I'm hazel daughter of hades, im Piper daughter of aphrodite and I'm Annabeth daughter of athena then the boys introduced themselves starting with the youngest Wich was the kid with the aviator jacket I'm Nico son of hades, I'm Jason son of zeus, I'm Frank son Ares, I'm leo son of hephaestus, and if course I'm percy son of poseidon. We all stood there for a while talking and laughing I didn't feel like laughing, I could sense that some of the group members seemed nervous it even felt like they were also mad at me. Percy stopped talking and bid them goodbye "hey triestine follow me". "Ok I looked nervous and I was wondering where we were going". "Don't worry we are going to see horses". I sensed that I was very find of horses but couldn't remember why, we got closer to what seemed to look like stables and the stench just confirmed that it was stablrd. "Welcome to the stables where all the pegasus stay, we use them in battle and for training, why don't you try to befriend one". I looked around the the horses trying to figure Which one I would befriend, I noticed a group of three horses one was but black a male who I sensed was named blackjack how I knew his name I had no I idea don't ask. The other two was similar in color one was a female she was black with light white coloring, the last one was a young male with black coloring and white wings. I approached the young one of the two "hey boy do you like being cooped I the stables all day, do you want to go for a fly. "The horse just looked at me and surprisingly answers me back yeah of course let's go by the way my name's syrup and flapjack here is my father". The horse let me mount him and we kicked off the ground and sored high into the air we didn't even care about Percy who was shouting back on the ground. "Take it easy and be careful" we circled all over the valley we made it back in time just as the dinner horn blew signaling for dinner to begin.

 **Chapter 5 fire and water**

I stabled syrup and headed with Percy toward the the mess hall Wich is where all the all the meals are held at. Everyone took their seats I was the only one left standing then Chiron announced to the mess the hall "campers we have a new arrival as you all know since we don't have a table dedicates to his parent, but since his godly parent is connected to the sea he will again join posideon cabin as well as his table is their any objections". No one spoke up, chiron motioned for me to take my seat next to percy, Chiron gave a speech and then everyones favorite food appeared suddenly appeared infeont of them. My plate filled with wonderful sea food of all sorts, everyone began to rise and move to a fire in the center in the mess hall. Percy explained to me that everyone made a sacrifice of portion of their food to their parents to a good if they chose to do so. I followed Percy up the fire and after he made his sacfifce I followed him trying to copy what he did. I dumped half my plate into the fire as soon as the food touched the fire it twisted into a pool of flowing water. Everyone gasped they stood up trying to get a glimpse at the water and what I had done. Lighting and thunder ruped acosss the sky hitting the water making it steam and crackle. The doors of the pavilion flew open and a gilr with curly red hair rushed in, she stared directly at me her eyes were green and green smoke began to billow out of her eyes and mouth. She spoke in a raspy voice beware child of the first seas your arrival here is our destruction leave this place and never come back. Then just like the green mist had come it was gone retreating into her mouth and eyes, everyone looked at me but they said nothing even Chiron didn't dare to say anything. I ran out of the mess hall and ran to my cabin packed a bag wrote a not for Percy and ran, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care all I did was run. Didn't occur to me that I was in the dark forest until I stopped running, I looked around where was I didn't know something caught my eye. It was a tiny little fireball and it seemed to moving in a direction, I decided to follow, it led me straight against a wall of stone it stood directly in my way. As soon as the fire touched the door they sprang to life the doors began to glow, and they open just a little for me to squeeze in l. Once I was in I clearly knew that I want supposed to be in here. I heard footsteps coming this way, I was trapped and their was no where for me to run. I was shocked at who came threw the doors first it was Percy then it was the whole gang. The first to speak was Percy "stop this come back to camp we can figure out what is wrong you won't be in trouble if you cooperate". "No I won't go back you heard her I'll be your guy's destruction It's not safe for me to be there". "Please let's not make this hard we don't want to fight or hurt you but we will if we need to". "You can try but I hardly doubt you guys can take me down". I haven't even finished when they attacked it took me a second to react by that time Annabeth had knocked me down. I got up quickly and by that time I had summoned my classic black trident except something was telling me that this fight was going to take a wrong turn. I lunged and Annabeth walking her with my trident and she collapsed on the ground out cold. The two other girls were checking on Annabeth to make sure he was ok by this time I had the boys fighting me. With one simple move I had Frank trapped in a churning whirlpool. I soon realized that Leo and Nico were gone, where we're they I didn't have time to figure it out. Jason lunged at me crackling with electrical energy and Percy seemed to try to unravel my water powers around frank. Everything seemed to be going yo my advantage then the tides turned literally Percy had water wrapping around me. Something inside me seemed to break like a barrier being torn down with a loud cry "enough I shouted pushing a mountain of water backward pushing back everyone. I was exhausted but someone seemed to be in control of me talking threw my mouth in a high icy voice. "You cannot beat me, I'm old and powerful soon the ancients will rise and we will have our revenge and olympus will fall and we will rule the world once again. There was a loud pop behind me, I was to slow who it was but I could sense the presences of Nico and Leo. All of the sudden unexpectedly Nico shoved his ieon black sword straight into my back, this wound wasn't like the arrow one this one really hurt and it seemed to be making me sleepy. The person that had control on my body seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Ahhh the pain was unbearable, the wound didn't seemed to be healing like the other wound did, the blade that Nico had used seemed to be my weakness. "Now Leo Nico shouted". Leo seemed to making fire out of nowhere,the fire wrapped around me like a cage in circling my possessed body. I suddenly realized I couldn't use my water powers I was to dehydrated and I or whoever was in control of me succumbed to sleep.

 **Chapter 6 (Percy) deciding**

Annabeth had finally awaken and she had a nasty gash on her head but she had signaled for me to help the others tie Tristan down so we could move him back to vamp. Tristan had been a strong opponent and it seemed to me that he was going to win but somehow Nico's dagger seems to affect him. Leo fastened some chains out of the material that is made in Nico's sword which we figured out to be the only things that could hold him down while we moved him back to camp. After we tied down him down we headed for the door and back to camp, but something inside me new that what ever took control of Tristan was evil and it probably intended to kill us. Some people if the group didn't believe that he was possessed they made up their minds saying it was a desperate move possibly to distract us so he could escape. I didn't believe that, if Tristan wanted to kill us he would have killed Annabeth when had the chance when she was on the ground but he didn't. By the time we got back to camp everyone was in their cabins and Chiron and Mr. D was waiting for us, "bring him in and place him back in the hospital room". We headed to the hospital room where we shackled him down to the bed with the chains that Leo had made. Chiron put me on watch duty first, he didn't believe the others and he thought it would be good if he woke up to see a kind and familiar face. Surprisingly he never woke up, I was on watch duty for about four hours until I fell asleep.i was awakened by Annabeth who had volunteered after me she was looking just fine,she had eaten some if the godly ambrosia and nectar. I walked back to my cabin in was almost sunrise but I had been given the day off due to the fact that I had been on night shift. I when I got back I dropped myself down on my bunk and within minutes I was completely asleep. I knew that this was going to be a terrible dream, I floated through space aimlessly, until I heard what it seemed if something was struggling. My dreams twisted and I stood in front a boy who was chained what looked like chains made of water. He looked at me and spoke with the most exhausted voice I had ever heard. "Percy what are you doing here, you need to leave before he comes back he will hurt you if you don't" I realized who I was talking to you it was tristien and then I made a another realization I was in the mind of Tristein. The ground in the dream began to shake and tremble. "Leave he shouted" he took his foot and slammed it on the ground a wave of water slammed into me Knocking me backwards and shouting me awake. I knew what had to be done but it was risky and knew Chiron would agree with me. I ran straight to the big house and ran into chirons room and it was very simple, but I didn't find him in there he must be in Tristeins room. I did find him in their once I had explained to Chiron my dream and what need to be done. " And you are sure this will work". "Positive or least buy us some time so we can come up with a better idea"."ok do you what you need to do" I sat in the chair and willed myself to fall asleep within minutes, I was back in Tristeins mind I had just assumed that it was because we are both linked to the sea. "Ugh what are you doing back here Percy I told you to go I'm handling it". "I can't leave you, its my job to help others now stand aside" with my sword I swung and it easily straight threw the chains. The whole dream gave a shuder see you when you wake up and then the place went black. We both woke up at the same time. Chiron looked relieved and Annabeth looked steely at Tristein look she was going to drive a dagger in his back at any moment, I was going to haven't ask why she didn't like him so much. "Thanks for saving me"."it's what heros do". "No I replied it's what friends are for". Chiron was the first to break up our conversation "there is no reason for you to run we welcome all campers with even with crazy uncertain fates. This clearly reassures Tristein cause he still felt uneasy about staying, and Ii felt for him I also remember when i first arrived at camp. I felt like a outcast and all I wanted to do was leave. Chiron interrupted my chain of thoughts. "Tristien I'm going to give you a option, I have come to realize that you can take care of yourself so you can either stay here at the camp or you can leave the camp and enter out into the world and take care of yourself. He looked worried, clearly he was going over the possibilities but I knew exactly what he was going to say. He of course decided to stay.

 **Chapter 7 water race**

The next few days whe bye in a haze, the camp had announced that there was going to be a great swimming race between the cabins. Naturally me and percy would be on a team since we were from the same cabin. Wich i'm pretty sure Annabeth didn't like me being on the same team with percy, I had already figured it out that Percy and Annabeth was a couple. Shoot I had already figured that most of the people in Percy's gang were dating each other. Like Piper and jason are together so was Frank and Hazel but I couldn't figure out who Leo was with, when Leo wasn't around and they accidently brought it up they would always refer to her as if they were afraid to say her name. I did try to ask Percy about _her_ but he always gave me the same answer "less you know the better". I was eager to find out who this mystery girl was but I had bigger things to worry about like winning the water race, I had no doubt that our team wouldn't win since that both of us literally get our power from the ocean. Me and Percy we're working on the ideas for the race, so far we had come with a design it was going to be a large seashell that could close protecting us from the other cabins but we were stuck on one thing though we needed something to propel us. Either me or Percy could propel us but not for that long. ''I have an idea''. I didn't even know what i was doing, i walked to the edge of the beach and with one long simple wave my hand the water began to bubble and churn as if something was swimming in our direction. A large creature of sorts broke the surface of the water, a gasp of Percy told me that he was paying attention I reached out and rubbed the creatures snout like nose that resembled a horse. I turned to Percy. " He wants to help us, he said that he will help pull us and win the race''. "Awesome that's so cool, and with that Percy leaped up and made his way to the creature". The creature began to growl at Percy, he began to back way as if he was afraid of Percy. "Hey its ok i began to soothe the sea creature". Over the next few hours we both came up a way to harness the creature to our shell looking boat, Annabeth also came down and sat and made small conversation. She talked to only Percy she never once tried to make a conversation with me, I still have a feeling that she still doesn't like me. The dinner horn blew signaling for dinner all three of us jumped up and walked towards the mess hall, I had almost forgot our small friend but when I looked back he was gone with the shell and the harness. I had a feeling he would be back in time for the race tomorrow. Dinner was just the usual nothing special, after dinner chiron made the whole camp go to bed early for the race tomorrow what happened to be really early in the morning. That night was very peaceful, we woke up that morning and ran threw the plan one more time. We made our way down the beach and sure enough our sea creature we decided just to call him Lin. he wa waiting for us he gave small noise signaling that he was ready to win today's race. Soon all the campers had made there way to the beach and were piling into their boats, chiron would start the race and also decide who the winners were. Chiron blew the starting whistle signaling the race had begun. Our boat dashed off, the boat moved rather quickly threw the water. The Ares boat and the Apollo boats were still stick at the back of the start of the race apparently they had some technical difficulties. The Hephaestus boat was gaining speed rapidly approaching the Athena boat. The two boats were neck and neck, but the Athena cabin was to smart for them to be beat. And they quickly disposed of the opponents boat. They then turned there attention to our boat, but Percy had put me on defense and I knew exactly what I needed to do. I magically drew my weapon, the trident glistened in the afternoon sun. As soon as I was ready to make my attack, Annabeth fired a projectile Which knocked my trident out of my hand and into the water. Another projectile hit me squarely in my chest which the force sent me over bored.

 **Chapter 9 (Annabeth) Understanding**

To say I was a happy camper was a understatement the anger I was feeling right now was beyond cintrollong. The camp had began to leave the beach some of the medics from the Apollo cabin came by to take malcolm. I was left standing alone on the beach, I couldn't believe this had happened I just wanted a break. It was one thing after another it seemed that I couldn't catch a break and just be with Percy. I continued to sit there and contemplate my ever changing life. Suddenly a strong soft salty breeze blew by my cheek. I knew who would be standing in front of me and sure enough it was Lord Poseidon God of the sea. When I looked up I was shocked to see that it wasn't the same poseidon that I remembered seeing. This version of Poseidon looked feeble and pale with gray hair. "My Lord are you ok" I replied not knowing that the answer that he was going to give was going to change my life forever. "No my dear sweet Annabeth my realm has fallen under attack from very old and ancient forces I need your help with stopping them". He then told me of the plan that would shake the Gods themselves. Poseidon began "the new boy is the key in saving the world there is others like him and I need you and your friends to find them and bring them to camp before the forces of evil take them". I began to cry out by poseidon had already to disappear in a shower of gold Sparks

 **chapter 10: The attic and the stone**

All I knew was that Percy had pricked me with something then I fell quickly to sleep. I woke and I was really shocked to see that Percy wasn't alone the whole entourage of friends where standing in our cabin. They quickly told me Annabeths encounter with Percy's dad, and his plan to save the world. Our first clue was supposedly in the attic of the big house. Within minuets me, Percy, Anabeth, and Nico were all making our way to the big house. Once inside Annabeth and Percy quickly made there way to the top floor where a trap door was and with long and hard pull the ladder to the attic came down. We all climbed inside, the attic was a dirty, dusty and dark place. There was a lot of relics presumably from other people quest's Annabeth was the first one to speak her voice was like a knife cutting threw the creepy darkness of the attic . "Spread out and look for clues anything that seems out of the ordinary like it was placed there on purpose". We split into two teams I went with Nico and Annabeth went with Percy, me and Nico made our way threw the attic and nothing seemed out of the normal. Except right as we were about to leave and give up hope I spotted a dark blue gem sitting behind some set of scrolls. Nico saw what I was reaching for and grabbed my hand "Tristan what is it". It was to late I reached down and picked up the blue stone. What happened next there is no words to describe it, the stone began to be whisper, the many voices began to grow louder. When I concentrated on the voices it seemed that the voices were only in my mind, thats when it happened my knees gave way and I crumpled to the attic floor. I could just make out Percy's voice "Tristan whats wrong, whats wrongs whats happening". And As quickly as they came the voices left, Nico helped to my to my feet. I explained how when i met contact with the stone it exploded with voices in my mind, the others just looked at me Percy was the fist to speak "Tristan there was n voices we just saw you crumple to the floor" "I know what I herd I'm not crazy Percy" I spat back I was not in the mood of arguing with them. The room fell really quite, and out of the darkness Nico was the first to speak up "I think we found we are looking for, this stone has to be what we were looking for we should leave now". We silently left the attic and the big house, we shortly arrived back at cabin three. We explained to th others what we had encountered, and I had to explain the part about the stone talking to me when it was all said and done the cabin was intensely quite, but not for long cause Leo always had to make a joke about something. "That creepy dude usually insane people have voices talking in there heads". "What do we do now, spoke Jason". That exact moment the water fountain in the back of the cabin exploded with a geyser of water creating a rainbow. Everyone turned to me and just stared. "Hey I didn't do it".

 **Chapter 11: The Message from A Goddess**

We all focused our gazes back on the now forming rainbow that was now beginning to ripple. When the ripples had ceased and the rainbow had finally formed, there in the rainbow I could make out a stature of a women figure from her neck down the rest of her body was hidden. "Lady Iris". The team looked shocked to see her Annebeth began to speak to the women in the rainbow. "Iris what are you doing here and its a honor that you personally delivered the message yourself". The women in the rainbow answered her voice sounded gurgled from the rainbow. "My dear Annabeth I don't have much time, I'm not supposed to be here all I can tell is that I have some in formation for your quest." "I know that you guys have found the water stone, you guys have to go to west coast and stop the first water god from rising and save lord Poseidon". "You guys need to find the God Erebus, he is located in the state of Michigan". And with these words the women in the rainbow began to fade like she was never there in the first place. Annabeth turned towards us. "Looks like we are going on a quest fire up the Argo". We didn't need to pack anything Percy told us since Leo made the new changes to the Argo, that it met all of our special and basic needs. We all slipped quietly out the back of cabin three and made our way to the beach where the Argo was docked. We soon realized that this was going to be harder than we thought, just as we got to the Argo one of the cleaning Harpies spotted us and squawked campers out of bed and with that a whole army of harpies were after us. We madly dashed to the Argo we got there, but as soon has i had stepped a foot on the Argo on of the Harpies grabbed the back of my shirt and flung me off the side of the ship and into the icy water below. I accidentally let go of the stone and it sunk to the bottom of the ocean, I panicked i couldn't loose the only piece to our quest. Suddenly something shot into my chest I grabbed my shirt and realized that it was the stone. I tried desperately to rip it off me, but no matter how much i pulled the stone it wouldn't come off. Then if the whole world slowed down, I could feel the life of the entire ocean and at that exact moment I knew what I had to do. Like a bullet I shot into the air; the Argo had already lifted into the air I landed directly in the forward deck of the ship. The water seemed from everywhere, i could feel the gazes from the others to see what my next move was. With one long movement of my arm several of the harpies were knocked off the deck by a wall of water. Next I pulled my classic black trident out of the stone itself, I clashed with the harpies killing them left and right but i wasn't prepared to face what came next. The deck of the Argo shook as the largest Harpies' stood on the deck out sizing the rest of the others. I threw my trident but it bounced harmlessly off the thick feathers of the Harpie queen, so I went with plan B I raised my hands and in doing so did the water but the water shaped it self into hands I used the water hands to wrap around the Harpie and flung far out into the ocean. I let the water hands go and the water rushed all over the ship, when I looked back at everyone they just stared at me and that's when I saw the last Harpie creeping up on Nico. The trident appeared back in my hand and I flung it as hard as I could directly at the Harpie it cut threw the air like lighting, and with a loud thud it sunk deep into the harpies gut missing Nico by inches. The trident flew back into my hands and that's world started to swirl and blacken that's when I crumpled to the deck.

 **chapter 12: The Forgotten God**

I woke to find myself in what seemed to be a cabin on a ship and then it sunk in. That everything that happened to me wasn't a dream that I really was at a camp full demigods, then I realized the part about the fight with the harpies on the deck was real to. That means I was probably in one of the ships cabins as I stood to walk a searing pain was felt I my chest. When I looked down that part about the dream was true to, and there it was the gemstone that seemed to be molded into my chest. I needed to find the others I made my way out of my cabin, when I looked on the wall next to the door there was my name. This must be my cabin on the Argo, I made my way down a long passage passing all of everyone else's cabins. I finally came to a open area where the others were sitting out a long table, they looked up at me "Good morning Tristan" replied Hazel. I just nodded and took the only last empty seat at the table which was next to Nico, I always feel extremely uncomfortable around him. A plate magically appeared in front of me I was so startled that I almost fell out of my chair. The rest of the group just laughed and I could stutter was "How did it do that". "See the Argo is designed to meet all of our needs what ever you were thinking food wise it gave it to you". Spat Leo in between gulps of food. That's pretty cool, I looked down at the plate of food. Hmm my favorite pancakes, syrup, and a round sausage piece these were no ordinary pieces of food they were colored in my favorite color sea foam green. When Percy saw this he looked like he was going to choke on his food and so did the others. They seemed just to be staring at me while I was eating. "Is there something wrong. I replied". Percy's expression on his face was full of pain, and I had a sneaking feeling that it was because of the food. I quickly waved my hand and the food disappeared, leaving the atmosphere in the room full of sadness. So our first clue has led us to the great state of Michigan do we know why though I have a feeling that we are about to find out, and that this day is going to be very long.

We arrived in Michigan's airspace, I was surprised that the U.S government hadn't shot us out of the sky. Leo told me that the mortals didn't see a giant Greek war ship due to this mystical barrier that they call the mist which was awesome cause we really didn't need trouble from the mortals either. I stood waiting for the others on the deck, as they finished packing there things see we didn't know when we would be able to come back to the ship. If we desperately needed the ship it would follow us over head. "Ready as the others gathered around me on the deck". "We do this safe and fast got it said Annabeth looking directly at me". "Yeah I got it glaring back at Annabeth". With my luck this time I got parried with Jason even though Piper strongly disagreed with the partner choices. Nico shadow traveled us the ground and thats where our hunt for any clues began. "look for anything out of the ordinary like old Greek architecture" understood Annabeth and with that me and Jason dashed off. We made our way threw thew the streets and the winding alleys. We stopped to take a lunch break, i didn't know Jason all that well so we didn't say much to each other. I started the first actual conversation "So how long have you known Piper, well I mean how long have you guys been together I replied out of the blue". "Well me and Piper met like a year and six months ago and we have been a team ever since actually its really nice, shes really nice replied Jason". "Thats sounds very nice to have someone me on the other hand I have no one i said in a solemn tone". "Are you kidding me we care for you, we wouldn't be on this quest if we didn't thanks Jason that made me feel a whole lot better". At that time the stone under my shirt began to glow and the fountain that we sitting on behind us began to flow with water. Jason eyes got wide and just looked at me "Thats freaky dude". "W-wwhat I didn't do that I stuttered". At that time all the locals stopped and just stared at us, they ripped of there outer disguises revealing a mountain of flesh and in the middle of there foreheads us a large round brown eye. One bellowed "Take the masters son alive and kill the other one. I turned to Jason "I think its time we run and get out of here". And like that I grabbed Jason's hand and we ran as fast as we could. I looked up and notice that the structures began to look more like Greek buildings so I followed it, the monsters who now looking back were actually cyclopes's were still chasing us. I made our way to a dead end, no not a dead end out the end of the alley was a door and a pub the sign read welcome to uncle E's tavern. We pushed our way in, we slammed the door shut behind us. When our eyes adjusted the light, there was a man sitting at the bar with his back towards us. "Excuse me sir I said". "Go away we're closed he grumbled". I said it louder and this time he turned around. "Hey kid I told you um". He looked surprised lady Iris told me you were coming. He began to introduce himself. "I'm". I was to fast for him and some how i knew what he was going to say. "Your Erebus the forgotten god".

 **chapter 13: (Percy) The Second Clue**

Me and Nico had decided to be partners on this mission. It was kinda uncomfortable due to the fact that Nico at one time had a crush one me, but that was in the past. The townsfolk here seemed pretty normal nothing was really out of the ordinary. When the time came to lunch, we ordered some food and sat in the park on a bench. I started to talk to Nico and I realized that it wasn't uncomfortable like I though he had clearly moved on. "So hows your relationship". "We broke up; Nico said instantly". "Thats sad to hear; I said trying to change the subject real fast". Nico jumped in before i could say anything else. "I think I'm falling for someone else though". Before I could say anything the coin in my pocket began to buzz with electricity signaling that Jason had found something. I let the coin out of my pocket and it floated moving forward so me and Nico followed it hopefully they had found something, and that this wasn't a trap made by a monster.

 _ **(Tristan)**_

As I watched over Erebus, Jason contacted the others threw this coin trick that he had invited on a quest while he was still at that Roman camp he told me about. Percy and Nico was the two last people to show up. I let Erebus do the talking. "I'm Lord Erebus primordial god of darkness and chaos also known as the forgotten god". His tone took a sad and envious persona when he finished his sentence. Before anyone else could say anything, I jumped in. "Erebus why are you called the forgotten god". "I'm called the forgotten god for reason no one ever hears of me lord Erebus they always hear of my siblings, see my siblings were allowed to sleep and retire me on the other hand I can't; replied Erebus taking a drink from the bar". Stupidly I asked. "who are your siblings". " Who are my siblings he spat i'll tell you, Gia, Ouranos,Tartarus and of course your father". "Oh I said feeling really dumb, lord I began to say we need you stop a upcoming force of evil can you help us or not." "Of course I can my dear boy, first let me tell you of the evil that is coming so you be prepared his voiced boomed threw the tavern". "The gods say that Poseidon Trident has been stolen, thats why lord Poseidon wasn't looking very good interjected Annabeth". "Do you know why they need Poseidon trident though, you see since Pontus and Poseidon are of the see there powers are similar". "Also Poseidon's trident is unique see Pontus used to have a black one and when the cyclopes made Posideon's trident all they did was melt Pontus's and made his replied Erebus". "Pontus is using Poseidon's power to awaken himself and you guys must stop him". "Here take this out of his pocket he produced a small gem stone like mine but the color was like a dirty gray, take this he said to me wife Night she lives in Tartarus in a castle fully cloaked in darkness". He was cut short by Percy. "We know but how do we get there". "My wife has a portal that allows her to go in the mortal world every so often but it is in the darkest and most coldest place in the world Alaska". We all bid Erebus good bye and we made our way back to the Argo there seemed to be something odd about the town though, all the monsters must have left or something because there was not a single one in sight. We climbed the rope ladder back to the deck of the ship, but when we got to the top we shocked to find that most of the monsters on the deck of the Argo. We instantly were frozen in shock how could we be so dumb. "Give us the two stones boy or we will destroy this ship and your friends". "No I bellowed back you cant have either of them". Suddenly the entire group and I were locked head in head battle with the monsters, I took on fighting the leader he seemed larger than the rest me him battled and battled. Soon I got tired and I could feel myself loosing the fight, no my mind said fight FIGHT BACK and with this boost moral I fought back. When I got the chance I glanced around the deck the rest of the group were practically done and was trying to throw the dust of the monsters over board. The leader which I would later to find out his name was Grog, when Grog saw that he was the only one left he to fight harder. He got the opportunity and with quick sharp movement broke my nose I could feel the blood run down my face. "HAhah I'm going to win, I"m going to kill your friends and take this ship he bellowed in a deep brassy voice". Suddenly my trident turned into a blue whip encrusted with blue diamonds. I to began to have a few words with my opponent. "Your not going to take the only thing I have known as a family, your not going to". I could feel the tears streaming down my face now mixing into the blood, I lashed out with the whip it encircled around Grog's torso and with long pull i threw him back first into the mast of the ship. With a sickening crunch which i knew had to be from his spine, my whip now turning into a trident again I advanced towards Grog he began to beg for his life. "Please spare me, ill give you information just don't kill me". I looked down on him and laughed. "I don't show mercy". With these words I sank the end of the trident into his chest he began to dissolve into dust like the rest. I put me weapon away at that time Percy ran over, he was very angry, "What the hell where you thinking he was going to give us information". "Ok Percy he was very dangerous and that was desperate talk of a monster wiggle out of being captured". Percy only words where."Go to your cabin now". At this time I was only feeling anger towards Percy, how could he boss after i just beat a serous monster and my simple yet blunt answer was. "No you cant tell me what to do, your not my father". "Actually I can". With this I stormed off in a unforgiving rage. I stayed in my cabin for a long time, I was startled to see a person enter my cabin who wasn't Percy actually it was the exact opposite it was Nico. "What are you doing here, go away and leave me alone". He just looked at me with sad looking brown eyes. "You shouldn't be so hard on Percy he been threw a lot lately and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself". "Why do you care I snapped back". I looked at him to him actually smiling awkwardly while blushing. He left my cabin without saying a word to me, it then dawned on me. Did the son of Hades like me.

 **chapter 14: Forgiveness, Understanding**

Nico had just left my cabin, when I noticed that's I still had the blood on my face which was still from my fight with Grog. I began to think If the ship met our basic needs then shouldn't I be able to use the bathroom with out leaving my room. With this thought a door suddenly appeared at the back of the cabin. Inside the small room was a tiny bathroom in it was a tiny sink, shower, and toilet. I took a nice warm shower, after wards I laid down for a nap. The dream that I had was very iradict, I appreaed in what seemed to be a dark and cold worn down cabin. At the back of the cabin was a raised alter but on the altar lay a casket I dared not open it. A voiced booked over head. "My child you will bring me the stone and I'll rise from my sleep". "No". I screamed back I will not. The voice laughed. "Then you loose everything". The voice started to form into a large man like figure first the legs, arms, torso, and then finally his face. There was something odd about his face the his eyes were strangely closed. He laughed and lunged at me grabbing for the stone. I woke with a rattled start, there was a knock at the door surprisingly it was Hazel. "Dinner when ever your ready". With this I dashed at my room, not wanting to be in there of what I had just experienced. Understanding what this mission was about and what had to be done. The others where all ready eating when I arrived in the cafeteria. I sat down not wanting to lock eyes with Percy. I summoned a bag of blue tortilla chips, and began to eat. Dinner was somewhat quite, Nico was sitting right next to Piper and Jason who were acting like this was there bedroom. Wich by the look on Nico's face was priceless, I made a little snicker wich thank the God's no one herd me. I didn't finish the bag of blue chips and I wanted to save them for later I needed a safe place to store them. I looked down at the stone that was seemingly stuck to my chest and thought well if the can store weapons what about other things. I picked up the bag of chips, the stone now began to glow a soft blue I reached up and placed the bag of chips next to the stone. They disappeared and the stone glowed no longer, the group seemed to be staring at me. "Still pretty freaky dude replied Leo going back to his bowl of nachos". Even Percy said something to me finally "That's pretty cool". "Finally talking to me again I snapped back at him". Annabeth was now very angry mostly likely at me. "Why don't you boys go settle this with a duel on the deck". "Sounds great Annebeth I snapped back at her". I was the first to arrive in the top deck, shortly by Percy and the rest of the gang. I summoned the whip from before, Percy summoned his classic sword riptide. He lunged at me I was quick and dashed out of the way. I lashed out the whip towards him wrapping around his ankle. He quickly cut in half, I threw down the whip which dissolved In a flash of blue and I pulled out the classic black trident Which now glowed a deep blue. Percy was to quick for me this time and knocked me off balance and I fell on my back he brought down his sword but I was quick and blocked it with the trident. I was stuck on my back and if I didn't do anything fast I was going to loose and that wasn't a option. I got the feeling of moving liquids and I figured it out that it was coming from Percy. I threw up a hand and instantly Percy fell to his knees writhing in pain, I using the liquids in his body against him. Annabeth gasped and yelled. "Enough". I let Percy go I summoned the whip again which now was completely fine. I wrapped the whip around Percy's waist and with long heave and sigh I slammed him against the railing."I don't want to fight you". He said in a shaky voice. "I was so stunned im not going to let you remind me of everything I hate about myself". Percy looked stunned. "I didn't know". "How could you not,this quest is my entire extinct". Waving my hands around the Argo meaning the quest., I helped him to his feet. He didn't looked at me but he did say. "Im sorry I snapped at you I didn't meant to". "I'm sorry to for fighting with you I replied back". I helped to the infirmary which he insisted that he didn't need to. Somehow I knew what I was doing but it came naturally. The others had dismissed to the wreck room or the living room. Meanwhile I was with Percy. After Percy was patched up he went to the wreck room but I decided not to go. I headed back to my room, I asked the room for a TV and I watched TV while eating the bag of chips I saved. Somewhere around midnight I asked for a pitcher of water, later I would realize that was a big mistake. Before I even could grab the pitcher and get a drink. It exploded and the water began to take the shape of a large man much taller than any mortal . The man was just as I had seen and my biggest fear had come true the one person on this quest that I had been running from. When it finished forming it's hand formed into a long spear. At this time I decided to dash in the hall way I knew who this work was. The attacker was rather fast for being made of water. I had just made it to the deck when I turned around the attacker was gone. Until he dropped from the sky right in front of me. I was to late to block his incoming attack, the spear punctured my right shoulder the intense pain made me stumble. Leo was in the control bridge asleep but the battle had awaken him and he was making his way down to the deck, so was Frank he was in the Crow's nest and he was coming down from the top of the ladder. I began to furiously battle the water golem, who at every pace and speed that I went seemed to be matched perfectly. Leo had just come to the deck when the golem knocked me off my feet just as the golem brought down his fatal blow he was hit in the back bye a fireball. When i stumbled to my feet, I knew who threw the fireball it was Leo. I didn't know he had fire powers how cool but thats not the point. The golem began to advance towards him, I had to do something just as i had thought of it it happened like lightening my body became water then I appeared in front of Leo shielding him. This time the golem didn't stab me in the shoulder but in the gut. I used my powers to knock him backwards sending him flying. I moved towards him and with all my strength that I had left, I sung my tridents sharp long middle spike went perfectly threw the golem's neck. He exploded with a mountain of water. Where he once stood only lay a piece of coral, my friends behind me now standing on the deck cheered. I turned to face them, thats when I realized that i had just been impaled. The adrenalin had kept me on my feet, but now I fell on my knees. Before anything happened I whispered to the piece of coral, I knew who sent the golem. "I forgive you...dad". Now as some say I saw the great white light.

 **Chapter 15: We Meet Lady Night**

I drifted threw a forever void of whiteness. A figure of a man began to take a shape, this man wasn't like in my nightmares or the golem. He was tall, tanned, and had a lot of smile lines. He very much looked like Percy, and I knew that this must be his dad the Lord of the sea Poseidon. He was the first to speak. "My dear boy you have been so brave and so strong he said with a wide smile". "Thank you sir was all i could manage to say". "Tristan he said this isn't your time your friends need you he said sternly". "Sir I said are you really dying". "I'm afraid so, but you can stop it you and your team can save me". He gently kissed my forehead and the white world began to dissolve. I opened my eyes.

The rest of the trip from Michigan to Alaska was short, I made a fast recovery though I did keep my conversation with lord Poseidon a secret I didn't want to worry the others. On Tuesday nights we all get together in the wreck room to watch a movie. Before the movie started me and Nico of all people were training on the upper deck of the Argo. He slashed lunged and used his deadly dark magic but try he may, he still couldn't beat me. We sat by the railing our feet hanging over the edge of the Argo dangling from the sky. Not much was said between us, since I had the impression that he has feelings for me everything since then has just gotten really awkward. Hazel called for us. "The movie is starting you two hurry up" . Me and Nico made our way down the long corridor which led to the wreck room. Nico sat at the back of the in the dark corner, I felt bad for him being all lone. I conjured a large bag of popcorn witch was colored blue and black. I sat next to him, he looked so surprised. "What are you doing over here , go sit with the others he said not looking at me". "Don't want to, I like being around you unlike the others I don't mind your spooky side. He just grinned. "Ok barnacle brain". I couldn't help but blush at this remark, I almost made it to the end of the movie but I couldn't last I fell fast asleep and thank the gods that I didn't have any nightmares this time. I was shaken awake by Nico. "Hey its time for bed". I slowly went to bed like all the others and we slept peacefully through the night.

The nest day we arrived directly where we where supposed to be, Erebus didn't tell us what it looked like or where this portal was. We all packed lots food and warm clothing, Nico shadow traveled us to the ground the only person who didn't come with us was Piper. She had volunteered to stay behind and watch the Argo just in case we needed to make a escape. The ground was a cold bleak white canvas of a world. We hiked across the frozen ground for about two hours when we finally caught sight of a road. We then decided to follow it, like we had another choice other than to freeze to death out in the open. We followed the road for about another two hours when we finally came to a small sign that said Lodge Village up ahead. Leo snickered. "It cant be that easy we haven't seen monster in days". "Leo said Jason lets not get over confident". We eventually made it to Lodge Village which I had imagined that it was very small with a population of about 150 people. The only building looking like Greek style was the city hall building. We asked the clerk at the desk to speak with anybody who knew about this building. The clerk simply wouldn't speak to us and thats when I noticed his name tag which read in Greek (Νύχτα φύλακας) which translated in English meant Night Keeper. The others began to walk away but I couldn't just give up that easy, making sure that no mortal was around I slammed my hand down on his desk making a loud bang which the others turned around in astonishment. I quickly pulled out the onyx stone that Lord Erebus gave us and unzipped my jacket which revealed the light blue stone. He looked so stunned. "Now may I please speak with lady Night or should we figure what these stones do". He pushed a button on a keypad and something in a garbled voice that of which I didn't understand. The door just to the right of his desk swung open and out came on the most stunning person I have ever seen. Her skin was dark chocolate brown rich with color, her hair was straight and black, and her eyes where her must stunning feature they shinned like the night sky. "Hello little demigods, I'm Niche but you can call me lady Night".

 **Chapter 16 The Truth is revealed**

Night was very kind to us and asked us very few questions. Although we bombarded her with so many questions it left her very speechless at the end. Lady Night I began. "Is your kinsmen really rising, how do we stop them and what can you tell us about this stone". I held up the stone directly for her to see. Her expression was a sad and solemn reaction. I began to connect the dots together. "My lady I began, all the other ancient ones have children did you and Erebus have a child together". She didn't say anything she didn't need to she only nodded in a agreement. 'How do we stop your kinsmen from rising and keep them down for good this time replied Annabeth". "Well you already have your answer my dear". She pointed directly at me. "What I looked stunned, how can I be the answer". She laughed. "Not you, the stone". "Oh snap"replied Piper trying to mess up her hair witch always seemed to be perfect, which was a Aphrodite thing. "Thanks for your help Lady Nigh". I turned around leaving the team there talking to Lady Night while there stunned faces watch me leave the city building. I knew what she meant know, about the stones being the answer. The stones were made to harness the certain ancient ones children, but they put a sick twist on them. The stones could destroy there parents, but thats why the gods had made them for that purpose. Like what child would destroy there parent. My train of thoughts where interrupted my Nico. "Hey, whats wrong". I explained to him the meaning of lady Night's helpful information. "I don't know, my dad is pretty much a jerk". With this Nico gave a slight chuckle. "Dude this isn't funny". I gave him a stern look. "I just want to go to my cabin on the ship. Nico Nodded and within a instant we were on the ship again. "Thanks Nico". rushing to my cabin not wanting to show him that I had tears in my eyes.

 ** _(Percy)_**

We got as much as we needed from Lady Night and was leaving when I noticed that Tristan wasn't there. I had seen him leave the group, we had did but I just thought he would be back but he wasn't. We went outside to find the only person waiting for us was Nico I was quite surprised I then got really nervous. "Nico where's Tristan I pressed him with the question over and over again". Nico explained to us that, he wasn't feeling all that well and that he headed decided take him back to his cabin on the Argo. I had the sneaking suspicion that Nico was hiding something from the group from me, I began to ponder what had really was there conversation while they were out here. In the mean time Nico traveled us to the Argo to spare us the journey across the frozen icy tundra. We ate the lunch in the cafeteria, I wasn't surprised that Tristan didn't show. Later that evening me and Annabeth spent the night watching a romantic movie with Piper and Jason. The movie was over and we all went to bed. "Annabeth im going to check on Tristan I replied to her". "ok she said with a grumble". I knocked on Tristan's door but there was no answer. I quietly opened the door, and there he was the person that I hadn't seen all day. "Hey I said".He didn't reply just grumbled. I felt awkward just standing there I couldn't find anything say to him. "Goodnight then I hope you are feeling better tomorrow".

 **Chapter 17: On A Time Crunch**

After we got help from lady Night and knew which direction we were headed in. First we needed to retrieve the trident which was still in California being used for evil purposes. The trident had to be on the west coast for there was at Pontus birth. We had to retrieve it and bring it back before the last day of summer, or Percy's dad would fade which is like good death. These were just the many thoughts that ran through my head on that clear blue sky, some of my other thought were who is Onyx and what is her role and this ever changing plan. Also that we got to find the other elementals so we can this war. First things first get the trident. The trip from Alaska to California lasted quite long, we experienced several bad storms due to less than a good trying to stop us. One night when the storm got really bad, we had to take refuge and the ground and dock the Argo the ship had a cloaking device so the mortals saw a large day modern yacht. We, as in the group spent the night at a hotel we all slept in one room not wanting to be split up in case if a getaway. The first night we spent there was pretty nice, considering that we had a one week period before we either save the ocean or let it die. Which we weren't going to allow to happen, I was sure of that. Leo brought a Leo enhanced monopoly board game and for that we all felt free. We played for many hours until we got a noise complaint, we all took this as a sign of bed. The others fell fast asleep rather than like me spent most of the night tossing and turning. I couldn't take it anymore, I did notice a pool while we were checking into our room. The weather had lessened to a quite still night, so I threw on swimming trunks which magically appeared. Probably due to my water powers, I headed to the pool unsure that what I was about to hear was going to put a snag in the teams quest. I rounded the corner of the house way, and I heard it a raspy snake like voice. "We will kill the others and take the Master's son the voice laughed making a hissing sound". "Little do they know that the quest for the trident is a fake the master will rise at that camp where it all began, the voice said squawking in a awful laughter". I dashed back to the room I flew open the doors. "Guys awake get your things we gotta get out of here". The others awoke with start what do mean what's happening they replied looking worried. I explained what I had just overheard, they looked stark white. Leo was the first one to speak."I'll fire up the argo". Him and Nico shadow traveled to the Argo's bridge. We packed our bags and with one quick swipe of my hand I stored them in my stone. We quietly made out way down the hallway that led to the front desk. We had just rounded the corner when I herd that terrible raspy voice. "Hello kiddies, come now to your death". That's when she stepped into the light and that's when I was able to see her. She looked like a yellow snake but in the figure of a women. I was very fast to react instantly I reached for a weapon from my stone, I threw it and the weapon sank deep into the snake women's skull, she immediately burst into a mountain of yellow dust. Well that's new, the weapon that I had drawn wasn't a whip or the trident but a small blue ninja star. We dashed out of the hotel lobby the clerk came out running after us, we were running so fast that I couldn't catch what he was saying. We reached the Argo just in time as it took off. I was the last one to the climb the rope ladder, something large grabbed my ankle. I looked down and realized who the other voice belonged to. My attacker was a large burly of a man with a round eye. He pulled me off the ladder,and with a thud I landed in the solid concrete of the loading dock. I instantly lost my breathe and my vision blurred. All I could think of was damn im dead this is it this is my lost moment. Hazel, frank, and Annabeth jumped from the deck and landed the monsters back. The monster seemed unglazed by the three new attackers, he threw them, Hazel landed in the water, Frank was clubbed over the head with the monsters giant if a fist. The monster was now advancing toward Annabeth. I had to stop him, I couldn't let Annabeth be hurt. By this time I had caught my breath and now stumbled to my feet. For some reason I couldn't draw my weapons the stone wouldn't glow. Stop I managed to say, the monster turned around. "What are you going to do, I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you, I'M going to haul you back to your father at that gods awful camp and I'm going to kill your friends". Something deep inside probably the only thing that was keeping me human seemed to shatter into a million pieces. I didn't have any weapons, with outstretched hands my power lifted me in the air and with a burst of energy it encircled me forming into a bird. Frigate bird, commonly associated with water. When the monster saw this his eyes seemed to widen, then a shock wave of energy from my power hit him vaporizing him instantly. Then everything was still and quite, I helped the others to your feet. Annabeth said. "Thanks for saving us back there". "Hey I said don't mention it remember we are on a time crunch".

 **Chapter 18: the trident and the stone**

We made it to California, we still had three days before the supposed end of the world. Me, Percy and Jason volunteered to scan the beach for the trident and any monsters. The others stayed behind on the ship, Leo was on the bridge and the others were extra muscle just in case of a emergency. We dared not to speak to each other while we were on the beach we didn't want to be overheard by evil ears. The beach was really empty not a mortal or a human in sight. We looked for several hours but we couldn't find anything. Jason and Percy had given up hope and started to walk away and that's it happened. The stone on my chest began to glow a soft green and the sea began to churning and bubble. Out of the rose a small mountain of rocks and just on top the rocks stood the deadly weapon. Percy didn't look surprised to see the trident as like he probably has seen it before, Jason however looked like someone had slapped him. He seemed to be intrigued by it, he tried to grab the trident but black lightning threw him backward. "Percy why don't you try I said your Poseidon's son it might work for you". The same thing happen to Percy. I decided this was wasting precious time, I reached and grabbed the trident and in doing do it slid out of the trident felt normal in my hands and it buzzed with power and energy. Immediately the ocean came to a quite stop, the sky roared with lightning breaking the sky and thundering booms. Then a voiced laughed a high cold laugh. "Foolish boy, you have failed me for the last time no matter, you have done your part and now I awaken". Then everything was still and quite. I looked at the other two let's go end this and with a wave the trident we were standing back on the deck of the Argo. The others about toppled over when I showed them the Trident. "Now we need a way to get home and stop your evil dad from rising, no offense said Leo looking at me". "Its ok". I know how we will get home and with another wave the trident we appeared back at camp. "Wicked stuttered Frank".Something was wrong with the camp it was quite to quite.

 **Chapter 19: The Battle Of Camp Half-Blood**

The whole camp had awoken to find the Argo flying right above there heads. Chiron was a little mad that we had destroyed several of the harpies and the beging of the quest Wich seemed to be a erternity ago. He was also mad that we went on a quest without his blessing. We explained to Chiron of the upcoming doom. "Signal the war horn and the campers into there amor ordered Chiron to Grover". The camp was soon ready and waiting for what ever came next. We waited and we waited and nothing happened and the campers began to get very angry and iratated. "Everyone I spoke to the camp of nothing happens in the next hour then you can leave and go about your business". They looked relieved and I decided that I was going to check the border for any signs of activity. Somehow I was drawn to cabin three but I couldn't understand how or why. To my horror there was a casket setting on a raised casket a voice boomed threw the valley. "Thanks for the last thing I need to raise the stone began to glow and the magic seemed to be sucking into the casket. Then it exploded and the valley began to grumble shards of the casket mixed in the rumble of cabin three was blown across the valley. A figure of a man the one I had seen in my dreams came into being. He was tall with a muscular build for a body with dark black hair, and his eyes. Unlike the dream the eyes were open they a dark blue shade just like the sapphire stone. Then he spoke his voice like ocean waves crashing into rocks. "Hello boy, you though you could stop me the god of the first seas, he laughed". The campers stared in astonishment and the newly formed awakened god. He bellowed across the valley. "Mortals either bow down and worship me and I will spare you". I yelled back at him. "This is our camp and we don't bow down to a fake god". This seemed to make extremely mad. "Son join me and we can rule the seas together". "No, Never i yelled back". "Then so be it he grumbled, I think you have something of mine". With these words the trident in my left hand flew to the Pontus outstretched hands. It began o glow a evil color of black an gray. Monsters began to rise out of the waters of the beach. The campers rushed into battle, I however faced the one thing on this quest that I so desperately tried to hide from. He rushed at me and I summoned my weapons and the weapons clanged as they made contact with each other. Fist blue sparks then black we seemed to be in a forever deadly dance that neither one of us could shake each other. The battle seemed to last forever, the campers had cleared most of the monsters and watching me and Pontus's forever lasting battle. He knocked me off my feet and used his godly power to through me into the ocean and it seemed that he would. he laughed at the other campers. "See this he pointed at me this your great hero". Jason shot a bolt of lightening at him but he deflected back at him and Jason went flying threw the air. "No don't hurt them i yelled back at him". He laughed. "You would die for them". "Yes". They are my friends and most importantly they are my family. With this the trident Pontus's hands began to turn blue and smoke, he dropped it in a rage. It flew to my hands and it sparked with unbelievable energy. He looked surprised. "What you going to do, you cant do anything with that you don't have the strength or the energy. I looked at Percy and he just nodded I floated into the air I knew what had to be done. "Percy, Annabeth said If he goings to do what I thinks hes about to do it will kill him". Percy said only two words. "I know". I looked down on the ground on camp half blood, Pontus was trying to make it to the beach but campers were blocking him. I built up energy from the trident I began to hurtle towards Pontus like a rocket. I reached the ground there was a loud explosion of light and energy that washed over the camp. I shakily stood up where the trident and the ground contact was nothing but a crater and scorched grass. Pontus was nothing but a pile of ash was blown away with the wind. Suddenly everything in my body began to hurt like I was on fire. Percy saw this and pointed it out. "Hey are you ok". Before he could say anything the trident fell out of hands with a thud and fell into a black void of nothingness.

 **Chapter 20 Moving Onward**

I woke to find myself in the same hospital bed that I had been in when I had first arrived here. It was strange being back here. Percy was in the chair next to the bed when I had awakened. "Hey good morning and its about time I was getting tired of sitting in this chair". I just laughed. "Wheres the others I said looking around the room". "There fine they are busy cleaning up the camp". "Oh". Was all i could manage. Me and Percy talked for a little while longer. He had explained to me that Poseidon had come by just in time and helped my healing process with some of his godly power, he also came by to take the trident to clean it in one of the rivers in the underworld. Percy had helped me to my feet so I could see how the camp was doing. I walked around the valley the camp was actually doing a really good ,job considering that it had been under attack from a evil murdering god. I found the others working on cabin three the only cabin that had been demolished in the battle it was now two stories high with the classic sea shells encrusted into the side. They just smiled and waved I gave each of them a hug because with out them we all never would have won this quest and battle. I talked for Chiron for a bit I asked him how did I defeat Pontus. His simple yet lovely words were that love and friendship would always conquer evil. Camp went back to the normal, and I realized something I had been running from not from my evil dad but myself fearing of what I would become if I failed. The sweet part was i finally found a place to relax.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
